Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption 3
Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption 3 is the third season in UltraBubbles' special edition fanon, Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption. The previous season in this franchise is Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption 2. This season features ten new houseguests vying alongside two additional returning houseguests, dubbed rivals for their previous interactions in past outings of Big Brother, with each and every houseguest competing to win the half-million dollar prize. Twists Head of Household: Each week, houseguests will compete for the title of Head of Household at an HOH competition. 1 person wins HOH and nominates 2 other houseguests for eviction. If the holder f the Power of Veto uses it on the nominees, they have to select a replacement nominee. At evictions, in the event of a, the HOH casts the tiebreaker vote to evict. Golden Power Of Veto: The Golden Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after the nomination ceremony is held. This competition gives one houseguest the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. Double Eviction: On a certain week, a full cycle of Big Brother will be played out over the course of one night, resulting in two people being evicted from the Big Brother house on the same night. Team Rivalry: At the start of the game the two returning rival players will select six new houseguests each to form a Rival Team. Every week for the first three weeks, the Rival Teams will compete in a Rival Team Challenge, which will determine variables such as Have/Have-Not status, prize earnings, and potentially game-changing advantages. However, the houseguests will compete individually for Head of Household and the Power of Veto, and no additional immunity will be awarded to members of the winner's Rival Team unless specified. The Rival Teams will cease to exist after the fourth eviction of the summer. Rival Team Mutiny: Throughout the Rival Team portion of the season, houseguests will be afforded the opportunity, at specified instances, to "mutiny" from their original Rival Team, switching their Rival Team affiliation to become a member of the opposing Rival Team. Rival Team Captains will not be afforded this ability. However, if any Rival Team is reduced to a total of only two members, that entire Rival Team will receive immunity from nomination until the total membership of the team exceeds two. Game Rival Poll: Throughout the first week of play, the online community will have the chance to vote on additional houseguest(s) that have been considered to have formed a rivalry with the game itself- this can mean either via their own personalities, game-play situations, and/or other external circumstances, such as twists. These houseguest(s) who receive the highest number of votes in this poll will win the right to enter the game after the first live eviction of the summer. (Note: This twist will become void if not enough people vote in the poll, so please vote!) Houseguests New Houseguests: Returning Houseguests: Potential Game Rival Houseguests: All credit for Amber and Viv go to JTS618 for providing this season's pair of returning rivals. Potential Houseguests: Rival Team History Polls Which female hosueguest do you want to enter the Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption 3 house as a Game Rival? Ambrosia (Big Brother Bryce 6) Celia (Big Brother Bryce 5) Sophia (Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption) Which male hosueguest do you want to enter the Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption 3 house as a Game Rival? Mottéo (Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption) Reece (Big Brother 9: Just323) Tyrell (Big Brother 9: Just323) =Season Summary= Introduction Lights flood over a fully-packed, live studio audience, accompanied by a familiar Rivals and Redemption theme playing loudly over the cheering support of the eager crowd. Amidst the opening reception, hostess Aundre Berubius returns to the stage to welcome both the live studio audience and the viewers at home to another season of Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption. With both the inaugural ceremonies underway and the Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption format re-explained by Berubius, the hostess then welcomes to the stage ten new houseguests, each ready and eager to enter the Big Brother house for the summer. Berubius then wished the ten new hopefuls luck, telling them to expect the unexpected, and then proceeded to divide the ten in three smaller groups for entry into the Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption 3 house. Soon after, the first group of houseguests, revealed to consist of Amanda, Curbie, and Paul, entered the house, with superfan Amanda already overjoyed to be a part of the Big Brother experience, stating later in the Diary Room how "it's like a dream, in real life! I can't believe I'm actually here in the Big Brother house! I can't wait to finally play this amazing game". Meanwhile, Paul wastes no time in making a big impression on both of Amanda and Curbie with his overtly flamboyant personality, eliciting a lot of fondness from Amanda on their first impressions; however, even more elated chatter arises from the group as the second batch of houseguests enter the house, allowing the quartet of Ashley, John, Stefan, and Vandika to join the previous trio. Curbie later cites his immediate gravitation towards Ashley, saying that "that blonde gal...Ashley...man. She's gotta be the most darn attractive gal I've ever seen in my life. I mean, she must be some kind o' angel, man". Finally, a few minutes later, the third group of houseguests, made up of Jackie, Tony, and Zig, join the rest in the house, and as each houseguest introduced themselves, many found that the vast majority of this group seemed to be made up of celebrities, of a wide variety of profiles. Zig later noted in his own Diary Room session how he felt that this was a new type of cast, stating how "it just figures how they got a bunch famous people in here. It's almost like they want me to make sure that I know that I'm not famous at all, man! Tell a few jokes, you ain't nothin', but hell, you can be famous for anything else, apparently. Please tell me I don't gotta be locked up with this group o' nutjobs, please!", laughing with a big smile almost the whole segment through. The view then shifts to a pair of darkened booths on the nearby stage, each containing a concealed Returning Rival houseguest, in accordance to the Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption format. As Aundre Berubius motions to the first of the two booths, the lights suddenly turn on brightly, revealing the first of the new rivals to be Amber Chen of Big Brother 5 (JTS618) and Big Brother All-Stars (JTS618), to which the model receives a warm welcome from the audience with audible applause. The challenge-ept model smiles and waves at the fond reception, as attention slowly turns to the second booth to reveal the identity of the second half of this season's rival pair. After a bit of more of dramatic buildup, the booth is lit up as bright as the first, revealing none other than Vivienne "Viv" Hallington, also of Big Brother All-Stars (JTS618), and originally hailing from Big Brother 3 (JTS618), receiving another loud reception from the nearby audience members. Hostess Aundre Berubius prefaces the revelation of this duo, describing Amber and Viv's past relationship as "an all-out weeks-long battle on the Big Brother stage, a true showdown between the physical and mental aspects of the game". The two women both seem none-too-surprised to see one another, with Amber commenting to Berubius on how she was "glad to see Little Miss Perfect back for another round", engaging in some joking banter. Viv responded in a similar manner, saying that "this girl may think she's unbeatable, but she's is Santana. I'm happy to send you out that door again, girl", in a sassy manner, resulting in a lot of loud reactions from the onlooking crowd. A brief montage of Amber and Viv's past interactions and disagreements throughout their shared season is shown, soon followed by the announcement from Berubius that the Rival Team Draft will begin shortly. Customary once again to the established format over the past two seasons, hostess Aundre Berubius asked a trivia question to the two women, pertaining to their shared past season. Berubius then asked both Amber and Viv who the three people evicted on Day 36 of Big Brother All-Stars (JTS618) were, and in what order. The audience "ooo"-ed at the difficult question in response, and the crowd, as well as Berubius herself, awaited for one of the two rivaling women to reply. It was Amber who rung in first, narrowly beating out Viv, due to a quick reaction time on Amber's part. The model then answered in with "Michael, Mercedes, and Santana", which Aundre Berubius then revealed to be correct, prompting much celebration from both the audience and Amber herself, as Viv watched on, applauding a bit. Aundre then told Amber that she would be given the first pick of the Season 3 draft, and that the draft itself would begin in just a few moments. The pair then returned to their booths, greeted with each of the ten houseguests' cast photos. Hostess Aundre Berubius then gave Amber the initiative to select her first team member, and the draft was begun. As Amber looks out over the six male options for her first pick, the model cites to herself how both Stefan and Curbie seem like athletic men who could be extremely useful for the competitions ahead. Ultimately, however, Amber chooses Curbie to join her team with her first pick, stating how Curbie "looks like a guy you could trust with your life and not lie to you". Viv is then afforded the opportunity to select two members to join her team, due to the snake-style format of the houseguest draft, and the social media marketer opts to take the incredibly atheletic-looking Stefan as her first pick of the draft. With her second selection, Viv decides on adding the big-smiling picture of Jackie to her lineup as the first female selection of the draft, stating how "she looks like she can handle herself". Amber then proceeds to pick her first female team member, and chooses Ashley to join her team, viewing her as stronger than some of the other women appeared to be, wishing to both create a strong team of competitors, as well as to surround herself in big targets, knowing her own reputation. Amber was then given the instruction to select another member, this time a man. Amber then chooses John to join her team, seeing him as an all-around, well balanced competitor. With three members now chosen to be a part of Team Amber, Viv was then given the opportunity to pick her own third team member. After a decent amount of time passing as Viv contemplated her options, the social media marketer ultimately chooses Paul to join her team, despite his shorter stature, in light of his seemingly strong muscularity. Now faced with the final female houseguest choice of the draft, Viv once again takes time to contemplete between the two remaining options, Amanda and Vandika. In the end, however, Viv chooses to add Amanda to her team, leaving Vandika as an automatic member of Team Amber. With one final draft pick remaining, Amber was now tasked with determining who would be both the final member of her own team, as well as the final member of Viv's. Despite his older age, Amber ultimately decided to add Tony to her team, secretly believing Zig to appear like someone who could attract too much attention, leaving the comedian as the final member of Team Viv, which secretly gladdened Viv herself. With the rival teams having been decided and the draft concluded, hostess Aundre Berubius extended wishes of good luck to the two women, giving them permission to enter the Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption 3 house, along with their awaiting teammates. Both Amber and Viv thanked Berubius and excitedly made their way to the house's front door. The pair of Amber and Viv both enter the house, each receiving a loud reception from the awaiting houseguests, with Amanda self-proclaiming she was "nerding out", whilst many of the other houseguests, especially Jackie, chatted with the two returning female competitors. Hostess Aundre Berubius then informed each housegust of their respective Rival Team placements, and then instructed the twelve houseguests to make their way outside for their first Head of Household competition, wishing them all good luck. Voting History Category:Fanon